


Keepsakes

by YesGoodNick



Series: Sylvix has taken over my brain so here [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And that is all i am here for, Canon Compliant, Felix being soft? Yes pls, Fluff, I am here for baby felix as a crybaby, M/M, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned manuela, Only cause of dimitri ig, Pre-Time Skip, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesGoodNick/pseuds/YesGoodNick
Summary: Sylvain has a gift for Felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvix
Series: Sylvix has taken over my brain so here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541098
Kudos: 59





	Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

> I lliterally wrote this in class while my prof talked about Gladiator. Read this as romantic or as friends tbh I dont really care I get both. Also the tags are messed up and idk how to fix them so I'll figure it out later.

Felix hated being confined to his bed, he hadn’t even been hurt very badly, but Manuela and Byleth had insisted he rest, and Dimitri was checking that he was what seemed like every five seconds. 

That’s why when he heard a gentle knock at the door his answer came “Yes, Boar, I’m still in bed,” and why he was surprised at the shock of messy red hair that appeared when the door opened.

“Not Dimitri, sorry to disappoint,” Sylvain stepped into the room and Felix saw that he was holding something behind his back.

“Better you than him. What do you want?”

“I thought you might want this, y’know, for comfort,” Sylvain pulled his hands out and revealed what he was holding: a rather deformed, rather faded, incredibly familiar doll.

“Wh-?”

“You uh- well. You always used to carry this around when we were kids, until Glenn- uh, you left it in my room and told me you didn’t need it anymore.”

“But you kept it anyways, you’ve never been able to listen.”

“I just thought you might want it back later, you were so shocked when you heard the news, I guess I thought you weren’t thinking straight. Guess I was wrong, I’ll just-”

“You weren’t wrong,” Felix cut him off, “I was- did I ever tell you why I carried it around?”

“No, I guess I never really thought about it.”

Felix bit back a jab about Sylvain being thoughtless, he was just being honest.

“Glenn made it for me.”

“He made it? That explains why it’s so deformed,” Sylvain gave a half-hearted laugh.

“I was always whining when he left on trips, one day he gave it to me. He said-” for the first time in a long time Felix felt himself choke back a sob, this memory was sharp, “He said ‘this is to remind you of me until I get back’,” Felix steeled himself, pushing the emotions aside to speak aloud the thought he had held to himself for so long, “He was never coming back, so why would I want it?”

A silence hung between the two boys, perhaps for only a few moments, but it felt to both as though it could have been hours.

“I had no idea.”

“You were right, though. I’m glad you saved it, I don’t have much left of Glenn.”

Sylvain handed the doll to Felix, and felix took it gingerly, more gingerly for certain than Sylvain had seen him in a long while.

“I’m glad. I’ll leave you to rest now.”

Sylvain turned and left, shutting the door gently behind himself. Felix lifted the doll to his face, still after all these years the smell of the sawdust Glenn had stuffed it with, but it also carried the faint scent of Sylvains cologne. Felix held it close to his heart.


End file.
